Demo
We want to hear from you! Please consider leaving feedback and bug reports via the following links: * FEEDBACK SURVEY: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/Demo2pointOFeedbackSurvey * BUG REPORTS: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/Demo2pointOBugReportSurvey Contents * A feature-complete slice of Pokémon Sage lasting approximately 10 hours * A Pokédex containing 117 of Sage's 229 Pokémon; (click here to see which are available) * 6 towns and cities, and a variety of other interesting locations * 3 Urobos League Gyms * Main plot events, as well as a variety of optional side-quests * Walking with Pokémon How to Play the Demo # Download the demo from the link above. # Extract the game folder from the compressed .zip you just downloaded. # Run the "Game.exe" application found inside the game folder. # Enjoy! Windows or your anti-virus software may report "Game.exe" as being unsafe to run. You can ignore this warning; it is due to Sage being an unverified publisher. Pokémon Sage is not a ROM hack! You do not need an emulator to play it. How to Patch Your Game You may have downloaded the Pokémon Sage demo, but then a newer version becomes available. You can see the version number and release date above. Downloading and playing the new version is as simple as the first time you did so. * You do not need to replace the folder containing the previous version of the demo. * Your existing save file will automatically transfer over to the new demo. We will try our best to ensure backwards compatibility. * Saves from 1.5.1 or earlier are not designed to be compatible with any version of 2.0. Note: Your save file will NOT be compatible with the final version of Pokémon Sage (the full release). There are currently no plans to offer this compatibility. Can I Play on Mac or Linux? Yes! Install a program called Wine (https://www.winehq.org/download/). It lets you run Windows programs on Mac or Linux. If you are playing on a Mac and have Wine installed: # Double click "Game.exe". # When Wine pops up, select "Run directly in /Users/name/Wine Files". If you are using Linux, we recommend disabling gstreamer to help with audio compatibility. Follow these steps to do so: # Open Terminal and type "winecfg" to open Wine configure. # Go to the Libraries tab. # In the "New override for Library" box, type "winegstreamer" and select "winegstreamer". # Press "Edit" and select "Disable". Press "OK" and then "Apply". Close Wine Configure. NOTE: Pokémon Sage and RPG Maker XP are created for Windows machines only, and are only developed and tested on them. Trying to play Sage on Linux or Mac is known to be a little unstable. There is little we can do to improve performance for non-Windows machines. That said, here are some tips: * Save often! If the game crashes, you don't want to lose a lot of progress, do you? * Reports suggest that PC machines in Poké Centers are one of the more likely things that can cause crashes. Be extra wary about using them. * Some users who experience crashes have reported that reinstalling Wine works for them. Try doing that. Known Issues Below is a list of known issues (both bugs and other shortcomings/incomplete features). We already know about them; you don't need to tell us about them again. * Important Bugfix: If you encounter a bug that states "Script Spritewindow Line 218: RunTime Error occurred ; filename is nil", you must install the fonts. This can be done by right-clicking the Fonts file to install it in most newer operating systems; in some older ones, you may have to manually place it into the Fonts folder by searching for it in Control Panel. * Sometimes when the game is started, only the Intro will have music but not the actual game. If this happens, press F1, then select BGM/ME and BGS/SE. * Changing your movement keys to keyboard keys using the Controls option from the start menu can cause some issues if paired with keyboard text input. * Several moves don't have unique animations, but instead will show generic animations. These are still being created. * Following Pokémon don't move that well between different connected maps. * Berry plots are lacking various graphics. * Some Pokémon cries are placeholders. These are still being created. * Large sprites in the overworld have priority errors, which cause the player to clip over them briefly. * Sprites may rarely have small numbers of pixels shifted slightly. Credits Pokémon Sage is created by Anonymous. However, it is only right that we give credit to non-Sage people who made public resources used by this game: * Maruno, Poccil et al.: For creating Pokémon Essentials. * -FL-: For the controls-changing script and the Pokémon window script (what you see when you're choosing a starter). * Mej71: For the following Pokémon script. * Skystrike: For the shadow script. Category:Development